


I could be your Co-Captain

by commandergreeneyes



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: Alicia gets jealous, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealous!alicia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and decides to make a move of her own, and when chris makes a move, elyza hops on strand's yacht, really this just dissolves into sin and then fluff, so extra, they do it on the topdeck of the yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandergreeneyes/pseuds/commandergreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza caught Chris’s eye and winked.</p><p>Chris froze, his jaw dropping. Alicia froze, too- she’d noticed.</p><p>Elyza smiled flirtatiously and leaned back in her chair, adjusting her new v-neck to expose just that much more cleavage.</p><p>That’s when she felt the hand on her thigh. Butterfly soft, ready to flutter away at the first sign of discomfort, but firm.</p><p>Suddenly, Elyza made herself hyper aware of the topic of conversation between Maddie and Strand- where they were headed next.</p><p>Underneath the table, the fingers tapped against her inner thigh, halfway up her leg. Next to her, Alicia was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.</p><p>Elyza knew it had been a good idea to wear shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be your Co-Captain

**Author's Note:**

> When they passed the life raft of survivors, they kept going. No one expected a brave blonde to dive overboard and swim aft, climbing on soaking wet and grinning ear to ear. When Strand protested, she pulled a gun, ending the argument. Her eyes met Alicia’s from across the deck- the connection was immediate, magnetic, intimate, familiar. Her gaze wouldn’t leave Alicia’s, and it felt like her sexy smile was meant just for the brunette. She introduced herself as Elyza Lex, resident zombie slayer. While the adults remained wary, Chris and Nick were dumbstruck. Alicia had some competition for the heart of her new lady… Looks like Alicia would have to make her move, and soon.

Elyza finished changing and left her room for dinner when her back thudded into the wall.

Hot breath swarmed across her chest, erasing the chill of the ocean. Hands chased Elyza’s hips, pinning them to the white paneling of the corridor. Alicia’s smile was predatory, and the fire in her emerald eyes left sizzling trails along the sensitive skin of her neck.

Elyza smiled broadly. “You like what I’m wearing?” Her thick, rough Aussie accent made Alicia’s knees weak. She smelled like salt and had used Alicia’s lilac perfume.

Alicia skimmed her long fingers up the soft cotton of the borrowed v-neck - Alicia’s pastel blue shirt, and white shorts, with a flannel tied around her waist. The way Elyza’s filled out her clothes made Alicia’s blood pound in her ears, her possessiveness growled inside her.

“Keep ‘em.” Alicia swallowed her hunger. She leaned in further until she was centimeters away from Elyza’s teasing smile, and raised her chin, looking down at the blonde. “I’ll get them back later.” She smirked and released Elyza’s hips, sashaying off towards the dining area. “See you at dinner!” She called over her shoulder.

Elyza exhaled deeply, pressing her lips together. _Challenge accepted._

***

  
Not even Daniel’s eel could break Alicia’s sexual tension. It was slippery and her cutlery kept screeching as it slipped against the plate. She gritted her teeth, and Maddie’s quiet reproach of “Alicia! Be more careful!” went unnoticed because Nick’s eyes hadn’t left Elyza’s body in over a minute. He wasn’t even looking at his plate when he stabbed at his food and shoved it into his gaping mouth.

It was pissing Alicia off.

She’d chosen the chair next to Elyza, staking her claim. She’d never been this territorial before, but Nick needed to _back off_ , and so did Chris. His blatant puppy eyes from across the platters was sickening. Alicia was pretty sure she glimpsed drool.

Elyza wasn’t oblivious either- she had eyes. And an accent that was apparently entrancing everyone within earshot. Travis wouldn’t stop asking questions, and Elyza had a feeling that even though he was good-natured, he probably just didn’t want her to stop talking. It was obviously driving Alicia nuts next to her because she hadn’t stopped squirming, irritation radiating off of her. Elyza smiled slightly, deciding a little revenge for earlier teasing was in order.

Elyza caught Chris’s eye and winked.

Chris froze, his jaw dropping. Alicia froze, too- she’d noticed.

Elyza smiled flirtatiously and leaned back in her chair, adjusting her new v-neck to expose just _that_ much more cleavage.

That’s when she felt the hand on her thigh. Butterfly soft, ready to flutter away at the first sign of discomfort, but firm.

Suddenly, Elyza made herself hyper aware of the topic of conversation between Maddie and Strand- where they were headed next.

Underneath the table, the fingers tapped against her inner thigh, halfway up her leg. Next to her, Alicia was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Elyza knew it had been a good idea to wear shorts.

As Travis and Strand started bickering about Hawaii and Chris was subtly (desperately) trying to get Elyza’s attention again, the warm hand slid to the bottom of her shorts, trim fingernails grazing against her skin.

Maddie joined in on the debate over Hawaii. Nick was spacing out at Elyza’s cleavage, rising and falling with her increased breathing- his sister was setting her on fire.

Alicia’s fingers were dancing over the white denim now, unseen from above. She snuck a glance over at the blonde and raised her eyebrows- is this okay? In response, Elyza stretched her arms as an excuse to spread her thighs just a bit more- Alicia chuckled at her tactics.

Elyza frowned at her, pouting over the incessant teasing and Alicia smiled back with her lips pressed together, dimple showing, and quirked one eyebrow- a challenge.

Elyza pinched her wrist.

Alicia squeaked, blushing when Travis looked over, but she didn’t move her hand. Travis returned to the conversation and Alicia shot a fiery glance at her as one finger pressed along the inseam of Elyza’s shorts, directly against her swollen clit.

It was Elyza’s turn to squeak.

This time they earned looks from the whole table- Nick grinned in realization at his sister, and Chris looked clueless. The adults were unaware, but Strand had a twinkle in his eye that wasn’t there before.

Elyza cleared her throat and stood up, pushing her chair back, knocking Alicia’s hand off her lap. “Let me help with the dishes!” she exclaimed.

“I’ll help,” Alicia added quickly, standing.

“Me too,” Chris spoke up. Alicia glared. He rose and avoided her eyes, following them into the opulent yacht galley where chrome and marble gleamed.

Alicia was fuming- Chris started chatting up Elyza as they moved around the counters, passing plates and “accidentally” touching hands. Elyza was giggling and Chris was getting more confident. Alicia noticed everything: the oops sorry when their shoulders bumped while putting away silverware, the way he stood in her personal space, his all too expectant grin. The way Elyza smiled at him, her accent charming, and how she glanced over at Alicia- the blonde was overtly flirting, and she knew exactly what it was doing to Alicia- she had never scrubbed dishes harder.

As soon as the last dish was sloppily clean and on the drying rack (admittedly with eel skin still stuck to it), Alicia turned around, chin thrust forward, eyes hard. “Elyza, can I speak to you? In private?”  
The golden girl spun away from Chris and their forgotten plates, flashing one last smile towards him- something that was not lost on Alicia. The brunette stormed for the deck, blonde in tow. She opened the sliding door and was blasted with a warm sea breeze. She tied her hair up, and behind her, Elyza followed suit.

Alicia grabbed Elyza’s hand and pulled her to the side, away from the glass door. Elyza grinned at Alicia’s ravenous expression. “Alright, we’re alone, but why out here?” she laughed.

Alicia pressed her against the cold carbon-fiber wall, slipping her thigh in between Elyza’s legs and a hand on her jaw. “So that they can’t hear you moan my name,” she whispered.

Elyza’s mouth parted in surprise and Alicia kissed her with those beautiful lips, velvet soft and sweet against her mouth. The kiss was gentle at first, but Alicia took control and tipped Elyza’s head back with the the hand on her neck, deepening the kiss, tongue teasing along her lips, counting her front teeth. Elyza’s palms found their way under Alicia’s shirt, digging into her ribs. Alicia crushed her mouth hungrily onto Elyza’s before pulling away.

“Sunroof. Now,” she ordered. Her voice was low and dangerous and Elyza wasn’t sure how much wetter her panties could get in one night.

They rushed up the stairs in a heap, limbs tangling, when Elyza saw the Captain’s chair, beaming pearl white under the moonlight.

She sauntered towards it, taking a moment to admire the waves sighing against the hull underneath them. She glanced back to see Alicia gazing at her, flames smoldering all across her body, cheeks flushed with frustration and pure sexual tension.

Elyza crooked a finger. _C’mere._

Alicia approached her, eyes not breaking away from the angles of Elyza’s jaw illuminated in the gray night. She was more stunning than the stars. The breath rushed out of Alicia’s lungs when Elyza pushed her into the chair, her back smacking against the leather cushion.

The blonde leaned down, her cleavage on display, a self-satisfied smirk replacing her grin. “Did I make you jealous, babe?” Her murmured, her accent rough, sultry.

Alicia growled.

Elyza smirk widened, eyes roving over Alicia’s body, white-knuckle grip on the chair handles to stop herself from launching at the blue-eyed angel in front of her. “Let me make it up to you,” Elyza leaned in and kissed her, tongue teasing along Alicia’s bottom lip, and drew back, Alicia’s mouth chasing hers, eyes closed and leaning forward.

“Lean back,” Elyza whispered, driving Alicia back into the seat with a hand on her sternum. Alicia’s eyes flared- she was playing with fire. It was a good thing she wanted to get burned.

Elyza started swaying her hips side to side while Alicia eyed her, not yet realizing what she was doing. She slid her hands up over her chest, up her neck into her ponytail, pulling off the elastic and letting her clean blonde waves fall around her face. She kept swaying.

Realization dawned in those forest-green eyes, widening as Elyza stepped toward her with one foot in front of the other, her lower lip between her white teeth and hair fluttering back in the wind. Alicia locked gazes with Elyza as she stopped in front of the brunette, and started to give her a lapdance.

There was no music, but Elyza’s body created notes sweeter than a Tchaikovsky symphony.

Her hands ran down her curves as her hips dipped, knees bending and mouth open. The flannel around her waist dropped to the floor, followed by a wink. She leaned over, hands on Alicia’s thighs, and ran the tip of her tongue along the taut cords of Alicia’s neck. When Alicia desperately reached to cup her jaw, Elyza grabbed her hand and pinned it to the armrest, raising an eyebrow.

“Bad girl,” she hummed.

Fire crackled across Alicia’s skin. She gripped the armrest tighter than a seatbelt on a rollercoaster, eyes greedily drinking in the sight of Elyza cupping one breast, her hips gyrating. Fingers started playing with the hem of her blue-gray shirt, pulling it up to reveal toned abs before pushing it back down again- teasing. She ducked her head down and curved her ass up into the air, the arch in her back begging to have Alicia’s tongue dragged along it.

Elyza stopped and yanked off her shirt in one smooth pull, her black bra shimmering in the moonlight. She climbed onto Alicia’s lap, tucking her knees under her and tipping her chest forward so Alicia could suck on the soft skin cupped above her bra. Elyza kept Alicia’s hands pinned to the armrests.

Alicia was moaning before Elyza even started grinding down, the friction of their pants rubbing together tantalizing on her clit. The blessed inseam of her shorts grazed her with every circle.  
Alicia, meanwhile, was being engulfed by fire. Her hot mouth on her breasts was desperate, wrists straining against Elyza’s cuffing grip. The moonlit gold devil was moving her hips up and down over Alicia’s pelvis (“it’s all about pelvis rotation”), abs rolling and flexing. Elyza’s head fell back, bathed in silver.

“Elyza….” The green eyes were flaming. “Elyza, please…”

“Yeah, babe? What’s wrong? Didn’t like the way Chris was looking at me?” Her hips circled faster. There was nothing wrong with throwing a little kerosene into the blaze. “Didn’t like how he was imagining kissing my neck?” She ground down harder. “Did it make you jealous, the way he smiled at me? Thinking he had a chance? Thinking he could fuck me?”

Alicia made a primal sound deep in her throat. “You’re _mine.”_

With that she broke free from Elyza’s hands and raced to undo her bra clasp. Elyza’s control slipped from her grasp when Alicia’s warm fingers palmed her breasts, hot tongue latching onto her puckered nipples.

One hand started working on the button of her shorts, jerking the zipper down, a hand slipping into her underwear to find dripping heat.

Alicia groaned, her mouth falling open. “You’re so wet, baby…”

Elyza panted through her smile, hips rising to meet her fingers. “All for you.”

“ _Only_ for me,” Alicia gently corrected. She thumbed a nipple as her fingers slid along her folds, slick and inviting. Her other hand traveled up traveled up Elyza’s chest, pressing into her sternum and around her the back of her neck, pulling Elyza downwards to suck a hickey on her neck.

“Whose are you?” Alicia asked softly, grazing her teeth against Elyza’s jaw. When the blonde only moaned small nothings, Alicia tightened her grip on the nape of Elyza’s neck, tugging on her hair and sending sparks flying down Elyza’s shoulder muscles. _“Whose are you?”_

“Babe,” Elyza looked at her through half-lidded eyes, “if you didn’t realize I was yours as soon as I stepped on this boat,” Alicia blinked, taken aback. “Let me make it a little clearer.” She took Alicia’s wrist and guided it further underneath her, mouth dropping open when two long fingers slid inside her center.

Alicia gasped with wide eyes when Elyza clenched around her and ever so slowly began to rotate her hips. She hadn’t known, hadn’t expected Elyza to feel the same attraction- no, connection- as immediately as she had. That it wasn’t just coincidence that brought them together. Call it fate, call it a higher power, call it destiny- but they were meant to meet.

Currently, Alicia’s fingers were meeting Elyza’s slick walls with every thrust.

Currently, their eyes were meeting over the rise of Elyza’s breasts.

Currently, the listing of the boat was contributing to the rhythm of hips and hands meeting in the Captain’s chair, at the top of a yacht in the middle of the rolling sea.

Elyza’s moans mixed with the salty air.

Alicia was glad she’d chosen to go outside.

Elyza held Alicia’s slim wrist exactly where she liked it, riding her fingers expertly in the pearl white seat- the place of power, the seat of command.

Elyza came thinking about the way Alicia gritted her teeth when she earned a whimper, the way she ground up against her own hand, pumping in and out of the blonde, applying extra pressure to her massaging fingers. Elyza came thinking about the way she glared when others looked a little too longingly at her. She came thinking about the utter adoration that shone up through her eyes.

Then suddenly Elyza’s ass was thudding into the chair and Alicia’s mouth was on her center, her lips, kissing it sloppily and enthusiastically. She was already oversensitive to the orgasm she’d just come down from, and Alicia’s velvet skin against her was nearly too much.

She let out a whine, crying for release, and Alicia redoubled her efforts, exploring every inch Elyza had to offer. Her tongue was quick and wet, but Elyza needed more. She buried a hand into the dark brown ponytail, directly that tongue to her sensitive bud, gripping and gasping when Alicia took the hint and started lapping lengthy passes up her slit.

Elyza shouted, the stimulation overwhelming. Alicia’s tongue was circling patterns all over, sucking at the sweetest part of every spiral. Underneath her attentions, the girl born of sun became silken moonlight, woven into a tapestry of snark, independence, protectiveness, and love, and Alicia pulled the thread.

The tapestry unraveled before her, green eyes and blue fused together as Elyza ground out her release on Alicia’s mouth, panting and moaning and crying out Alicia’s name, for a second time, to the waves below.

  
***

  
Alicia set her chin against the cold steel railing, looking out at the endless darkening horizon, waves enveloping themselves and wind tugging at her hair. The sunroof was the highest deck on the boat, and the drop to the water below was steep. The freedom of no city lights and the boundless dark blue, it was enticing- Alicia finally understood the allure of the ocean she’d read about.

Behind her, Elyza finished pulling on her shirt and walked up, taking her hand and smiling sweetly.

“You ready?”

Alicia beamed back and nodded. “So ready.” They’d agreed to move to Alicia’s cabin below, where they could make an incredible use of the crisp clean bed waiting for them.

Elyza opened the glass door leading inside, listening carefully for any conversation. It was about 9:30 pm, just the right time for most of their group to be heading to bed after a long day. (apocalypses are very tiring)

It was silent. They were in the clear.

Elyza giggled and snooped along the galley corridor, Alicia tiptoeing behind her. They both kept throwing sneaky glances back over their shoulders, careful to not bump any furniture.

Elyza had just reached the stairs leading to belowdecks, where the cabins were, when she threw another look around, and then ran slap bang into a tall solid figure looming out of the gray hall.

“I’ll have you know,” said the deep voice, “this is my boat.”

Strand.

“And I would like to remind you,” he continued, Alicia and Elyza standing there, petrified, “That that is my goddamn Captain’s chair.”

He knew.

Elyza grinned, knowing there was no use protesting or denying him. The only path for a clean getaway was her classic Aussie charm.

“Yessir!” She saluted him.

His eyes sparkled at her, and Alicia was mortified, tugging her hand towards belowdecks and squeaking apologies.

But Elyza had to get the last line- she always did. So she let Alicia pull her away, calling back over her shoulder, “You know, you should really think about promoting me to Co-Captain, considering how well I just commandeered the ship!”

Alicia spluttered out protests as they clumsily fumbled down the stairs and into her room, Elyza grinning like a madwoman. She pushed the faintly protesting brunette onto the bed and immediately straddled her.

Alicia shut up pretty quickly after that.

  
***

The morning was young when they both finally drifted off to sleep, sweating, satisfied, and completely worn out. They slumped together, Elyza curling onto the brunette’s back.

“You’re the front spoon,” she giggled quietly.

“Agh, shof op.” Alicia murmured into her pillow, the words distorted.

Elyza grinned, wrapping her arms around the other girl and settling into the warm sheets.

Outside, the sun glinted over the horizon and the sea whispered and sang against the hull of the boat, lulling them gently to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff :)
> 
> it took me four days and constant encouragement from great friends to get this up, so lets cheer for the true heros of this fic, who suggested pickup lines and ideas, called out my mistakes, made me laugh, and gave heaps of music to help *the mood*
> 
> #notallheroswearcapes


End file.
